Was it a Dream?
by leextremekid
Summary: I-Pin's had a crush on Hibari Kyoya for Oh-KHR-Fans-Know-How-Long. Ten years. TEN. YEARS. When Hibari visits Namimori Middle again juuust for some nostalgia and memories, you can imagine what happens next considering this is an 18I story. Hope you enjoy! :D


One Shot – Was it a Dream?

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! What if I did….?

"But he's 11 years older than you!"

That's what they all said whenever the 15 year old I-Pin told someone that she had a crush on Hibari Kyoya. Hibari Kyoya was the Nanimori obsessed freak. That's about it. I-Pin knew that he was _much_ more than that. He was the Cloud Guardian of the 10th Generation Vongola Famiglia, the unstoppable aloof cloud running freely, helping his comrades (that he didn't acknowledge) whenever they needed it and finally, his oh-so famous catchphrase, "I will bite you to death."

Ten years ago, to I-Pin it felt like yesterday. Wow, that pretty much means to I-Pin that 3654 days feels the same as one. Anyway, Hibari was pretty much a hero in his own way. With his vicious steel eyes glaring here and there, his vicious steel tonfas at the ready, his jet black hair flowing beautifully with his movement and of course it's impossible to forget the little yellow bird always sitting on top of his head. That little bird was the cutest thing ever.

Ah, I forgot the jacket. Wow…the jacket. His precious black jacket with his precious Disciplinary Committee badge connected to the sleeve with a safety pin blowing with the wind on his shoulders like a cape. What amazed everyone about it was how it never fell off, that jacket defied physics…

OK honestly I am going to stop rambling on and just…get on with the story.

"Hibari-kun, it's been a while hasn't it?" the principal of Namimori Middle School smiled at the 26 year old man. "It hasn't been the same without you, what brings you back here?"

Hibari simply looked back at him blankly, "Just here for some…memories."

"Well then, welcome back. There won't be anyone breaking the rules since it's after school hours and all," the principal laughed.

…

"I-Pin! What's with you and your petty obsession?!" Miya, I-Pin's best friend, held her hands on her hips looking down at I-Pin as she sat at her desk looking over her notes.

"Miya-chan, it's not just an obsession. I really do love him…" I-Pin said contently, making Miya face palm.

"Give up Miya, she won't change her mind…" Lambo walked up to them with his hands in his pockets. "Now then, I-Pin are you coming home?"

"You can go first without me. Miya-chan, you don't have to wait for me either," I-Pin put her books into her bag and stood up. "I'm going to study for a bit up on the roof, it might be easier for me up there."

Miya sighed, "Yeah yeah you're going up to the roof and imagine your fantasy where you're just looking down upon Namimori one breezy afternoon and then suddenly some thugs come up and try to kidnap you but then suddenly Hibari Kyoya comes out of no where, beats them up, saves the day and picks you up in his arms and you two go on some lovey dovey adventure."

"It's still a better love story than Twilight…" Lambo looked at Miya with his one opened eye.

I-Pin looked away and blushed, "Lambo, can you please tell Mama that I might be a bit late for dinner."

"I-Pin, we eat dinner at about 6:30pm…" Lambo frowned.

"Aaahh just tell her I'll be back a bit later than usual."

"You already are later than usual though," Miya frowned.

I-Pin sighed, "I'm going then…." She stood up and walked out of the classroom leaving Lambo and Miya in the classroom.

…

I-Pin sat on the roof hugging her legs while her hair floated with the afternoon breeze. "They don't understand…." she mumbled as she buried her face into her knees and closed her eyes. "No one understands….No one….they never will…" she dozed off to sleep.

…

Oh noes, I-Pin had fallen asleep. It was already night time and the strong winds fiercely blew against her skin.

Or so she thought.

I-Pin's eyes flew open as she sat up with a jolt. Instead of the cold wind she expected, her arms were warm. There was the soft tickle of a jacket lying on her arms and around the front of her shoulders. "Who's jacket is this…?" In front of her she caught sight of a man with a purple dress shirt and black trousers. His short black hair camouflaged into the night sky.

"Hibari-san?!" _Is this a dream?!_

Hibari turned around and faced I-Pin from the dark fence of the rooftop. "Ah, you're finally awake?"

I-Pin stood up and held the jacket in her arms, gripping on to the sleeves. Hibari walked towards her and then slumped his shoulders forward a little, he was on the same level as her. I-Pin's face flushed red, "W..why are you here?"

"No actual reason…" he looked into her eyes with a smile on his face. Not the usual I'm-going-to-bite-you-to-death-real-quick smile, but a more kind and gentle one. His silver eyes staring contently into hers and his jet black fringe waved to and fro the sides of his forehead. "That is," he continued, "except for the fact that I came here to see you, dear I-Pin." Hibari leaned closer to her until she could feel his warm breath on her lips. Gently, he pressed his lips against hers as I-Pin closed her eyes slowly.

_Was it a dream,_ I-Pin thought. No no I-Pin, it was all real…

* * *

**Hello~ This is my first one-shot ever, I'm not so good at one shots y'know? ****（；￣ェ￣****）****Anyway, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it.**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
